


Boring

by Sumul1f3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: When your life has no meaning, but you find a way to solve it.
Kudos: 9





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me describing my life before i found out about Danganronpa and anime, basically a vent about life. Honestly i think i'm not the only one experience this.
> 
> and i putted a little back story for him, that isn't related to me at all.  
> i only imagine it happening to me.

One way to discribe Shuichi Saihara's life?

Boring.

Nothing is interesting in life anymore when Saihara turned 11, life has turned him around to the other side of the opposite of his usual life. Where everything was normal and happy until that one coment comes to bite you. At first it came out as a joke, but sooner or later he started to take it seriously after hearing it so many time's.

_**I hope Saihara dies faster** _

_**Hope you die in a hole** _

_**Your so useless** _

_**Act like a boy, don't act like a girl** _

After awhile he knew it wasn't a joke anymore, but did he tried to stop them?

No, he let them talk all they want, he only ignore a few but he could still remember a few where he though they were joking.

And he even answerd with a 'sure' instead of a 'no'. But he wasn't entirely lying wanting to die.

If he tried to talk to someone with it he knows he'll never try in the first place. He decide to keep it to himself instead of showing it to the world.

That was the first step, there was a second step as well, which was wearing a hat to hide his eyes from the earth. He always had anxiety of looking at people in the first place so a hat is good enough.

He had parents but they were always out, and Saihara tried his best to take care of himself. He's parents still makes food for him but stop after he turned 9, teaching him how to cook, so now he cook for himself. 

Saihara even though he leave's in Japan he wasn't in japan in his early years, from 1-5 he lived at america. He learned english there so he was decent at it, and where did he learn jappaneas it was from his uncle. 

He than decide to move to Japan, he's parents for some reason followed but at the same time they travel back to work once a month. So maybe his parents weren't always home, there were maids working with them so he was abanded by his parents. Not that he cares about that now.

Saihara than decide to buy himself a phone with his life savings. He didn't know why he buyed it but most of his classmate's has one so why don't join in.

He tried to find something that might take his interest. But didn't find anything that took much interest with for 2 years. Until he heard a few student's talk about a game.

For a while, he was thinking if he should go talk to them to find more information. and he did, he goes to them and ask about this _game_ they're talking about.

It seems it was a uncomfortable topic to most people and they decide to whisper it to his ear and run.

_**Danganronpa. . .** _

After Saihara heard it, he took a really big interest to it. So after school he decide to check it out.

And oh boy did he found a lot of results.

He finds the first game, and watch it till late midnight. 

He could feel the happines that he lost years ago, damn maybe he should of searched more things in the internet.

It was so fun, he even can solve everything before the class trial was even finnish. And the best part was the despair, guess he was infected by Junko's crazynes.

But honestly, no regrets.

He watched all of it, from danganronpa:THH to the other games that was playing.

He found his joy in the game, and he thinks he coulnd't life without it so he decided to stay with the fandom.

But he kept it a secret to the outside world, but he can talk to anyone on the other side of the screan.

_he than realize that he's past self was a reference of Izuru Kamakura-_

**Author's Note:**

> short i know.
> 
> the one where it say 'Act like a boy, don't act like a girl' is actually the opposite for me, it doesn't mean i'm trans or anything (i wish i was though) but regardles i talk to a lot of boys instead.
> 
> oh, and to mention that i'm still 12- but i did found out about anime at 11-


End file.
